Mini Kaito Gives Master a Present
by SteelDolls
Summary: Mini Kaito gives Master a surprise- it's a special present for Master! Will he get a snack of ice cream in return? Fluff.


_After writing "Piko Gets Punished" I felt like I had to write something a little sugary and randomly plotless to get the taste out of my mouth, haa... This may actually be my first time writing something appropriate for kids, what a crazy world we live in, huh. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for checking my story out! :)_

...

Master looked over his shoulder, feeling a presence looking at him from there. Mini Kaito grinned back up at Master, his hands behind his back as he leaned forward slightly. Kaito's blue hair fell messily across his face, and his cheeks were flushed, eyes shining in excitement.

"Hi!" Mini Kaito said shortly, then stopped, leaning back and forth on one of his cute little feet. Master raised his eyebrow, then smiled at the young boy's antics.

"Hello, Kaito. What have you been up to?" Master asked, noticing that Kaito was hiding something in his hands behind his back. "What have you got there? Is it something good?"

Mini Kaito grinned again with his sunny little face. He whipped his hands around in front of him and shoved his prize at Master.

"It's a present for you!" Mini Kaito nearly yelled in his exuberence. Master reached out his hand to accept the item, and Kaito dropped a slightly sticky pine cone onto the palm of Master's hand.

"Oh! I see. It is very nice. Thank you, Kaito, for thinking of me," Master said, wondering how many times he would have to wash his hands to get the pine pitch off. He placed the pine cone on his desk.

"Heeeeee!" Mini Kaito, delighted with the praise, spun around in a circle and flung his arms out wide. Noticing his extended arms, Kaito's eyes narrowed, and he kept his arms stuck out straight, made "vrooooom"ing noises with his mouth, and proclaimed that he was an airplane.

Mini Kaito ran in circles around Master and around the room, seeming to have no particular flight pattern. Master watched him in amusement for a moment.

"Is it fun being an airplane, Kaito?" Master teased the blue-haired Vocaloid gently.

"Do you want to ride on me, Master? I am an airplane I will fly you anywhere!" Mini Kaito proclaimed in a loud, high-pitched, but beautiful voice. He suddenly stopped running around and let his arms drop back to their sides. "Master, can I have a snack? I want some ice cream."

"If I give you ice cream can you give me an airplane ride to the Bahamas, Kaito?" Master asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"I will fly you anywhere, Master! It will only cost you five dollars!" Kaito smiled back, and flung his hands up into the air as he spoke, as if to illustrate what a good bargain Kaito Airlines would be for Master.

"Oh! I see! Well, for five dollars, that sounds like a good deal." Master stood up from his chair, the sound of the chair leg screeching against the floor making him grimace for a moment. "I guess I have no choice, we will have to have some ice cream."

"Yay!" Mini Kaito celebrated and trotted along beside Master as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Which flavor do you want, Kaito?" Master asked as he took out two bowls, and got out two spoons from the silverware drawer. "Chocolate, or vanilla?"

"I..." Mini Kaito's eyebrows frowned and he focused really, really hard, trying to decide. "I... um... I... WANT BOTH!" Mini Kaito finally shouted, the force of trying to decide too much for his little head. Master chuckled a little bit and nodded his okay.

"I guess it's two scoops for both of us, then!" Master proclaimed grandly, waving the ice cream spoon around as if he were conducting a symphony. Mini Kaito giggled a little at Master, and watched with very intent eyes to see which bowl got a bigger portion of his favourite ice cream.

"Which one do you want, Kaito?" Master asked, as he finished portioning out the sweet, frozen snack. Kaito instantly pointed to the bowl that he thought had more ice cream in it. In actuality, Master had made them both quite even, but he could figure out Kaito's thought process, and the thought made him smile.

"Okay," Master said, handing Kaito the bowl he had chosen and a spoon. "Let's go eat at the table, okay, Kaito?"

Mini Kaito nodded, but his eyes were fixed on the ice cream, and stayed put there as Master and he walked to the table. Kaito somehow avoided bumping into anything, although his eyes were focused on ice cream and not on where he was going. Master and Kaito put their bowls on the table and pulled out their chairs to sit.

Mini Kaito hopped up onto his seat and grabbed his spoon, shouting, "Itadakimasu!" and popping the first bite of ice cream into his mouth with a delighted expression at the coolness and sugary taste. Master just chuckled slightly and watched Kaito's obvious pleasure at his snack, then remembered he had his own ice cream, and began to eat as well.

"Itadakimasu, Kaito," Master smiled, and the two shared an amiable atmosphere as they returned their attentions to their ice cream, eating until they felt happy and full.


End file.
